For My Father
by starriechombie
Summary: When Tann Rar was 16 standard years old, her father was killed by a Sith. Ever since then, she has decided to honor their Father. Deciding to help the Jedi with the 212 Jedi invasion to rescue the two Jedi and Senator was the most logical thing to do, then everything spiraled out of control... Title and rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Execution Arena and Gunship

**_Update 3/9/16: edited end of chapter A/N_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Execution Arena and Gunship flight**

I was there, at the execution arena on Geonosis, I saw the Acklay, Reek, and Nexu attack the Jedi and Senator. I was standing in the middle ring of the seats, watching, wanting to intervene, to help them, but I couldn't. "I sense you are worried, young one." Said a Rutian Twi'lek jedi next to me. _I'm not so worried, more anxious._ "Not worried, peeved, and anxious, I want to do something, I _**NEED**_ to do something. I don't want to sit back on my sheb and not help at all!" I almost yelled, I put on my helmet and looked up to the observation stand that Dooku, Mand'alor and, _is that a Jedi? What's a jedi doing up there?_ Well, whatever he's doing up there, he just said "This party's over," that was the cue for the Jedi to turn on their lightsabers jump into the arena, Instead of jumping into the arena like the Jedi, I used my Jetpack to fly up and send cluster missiles from my wrist launchers down onto the droid columns that are advancing out into the arena, quickly destroying them. This was when I first felt and used the Force. I had seen the Rutian Twi'lek getting surrounded and flanked. After I had seen her, I apparently had yelled "NO!" And my arms were stretched out palms up, and the Twi'lek Jedi was no longer surrounded. I had collapsed to the ground, panting heavily, as I sweated and felt extremely hot as if my armor's cooling system just stopped working, the Jedi had surrounded me, but I hadn't noticed, my head to the ground. I took off my helmet to try and catch my breath.

"Thank you young Mandalorian." said the Rutian twi'lek

"I'm… Glad I... could…. help… What… Just... Happened?" I asked panting as I try to catch my breath.

"You just used The Force, sending a large shockwave to the droids around me, crashing them into the walls, but the droids have mostly been replaced already and we're getting quickly surrounded." I looked around as she finished her statement. "Go help your Jetii friends… I'll be able to get back up soon…" I stated, my breathing returning to normal. "Dishonorable scum…" I muttered as I saw Dooku looking displeased. The droids lowered their weapons. "Master Windu… You have fought Gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Order, now, it is finished, surrender, and your lives will be spared." The Count said.

Before Jedi Master Windu could reply, I put on my helmet and yelled "Draar, Gar nayc Ijaa Shab!" He was taken aback by what I said, and quickly retorted "My, what a strong mouth that you have young one, but, I was not asking you to surrender, I was asking Master Windu to answer for you, and all of your Jedi friends, not you."

"I have to agree with the mandalorian. We will not be hostages to be bargained with Dooku!" Master Windu said shortly after.

"Then… I'm sorry old friend." The count said as the droids raised their weapons, I raised my own blaster rifle that I had dropped onto the ground, and hadn't used at all during the initial fight, it was a VL-25 XT plasma core blaster rifle from the Cold War thousands of years ago, it was handed down my family generation by generation, I love this blaster rifle.

The Senator yelled "LOOK!" So, I did as she said and turned around to see ships coming down into the arena, and that's where the carnage began, I set my blaster to full auto and started to fire upon the droids, Covering who I can as I made my way towards the nearest ship with the Rutian Twi'lek Jedi, who was deflecting most of the bolts that got close to either of us as I shot my own blasts that were neither blue or red, but green, "I never got your name Master Jedi, seeming as I saved your life it would only be reasonable." I said semi-serious. "My name is Aaylas'ecura, yours?" She said. "I am Tann Rar, and I hope to fight alongside you more, seeming as this is going to turn into a war." We reached the ship and got into the passenger bay, as I turned around to shoot a droideka I was beaten to the punch, and a trooper had shot the droideka right at the 'waist' "Kandosii Trooper!" I yelled. "So Aayla, What's it like being a Jetii? Seeming as I might train to be one now." I asked her, "Well, it's hard to explain, seeming as it's all I know. How would you explain being a mandalorian to a person who knows nothing about them?" She answered with another question. "Good point." I replied, shooting another droid that was getting too close to the ship. "Pilot, We're good, let's go!"

I looked at the troopers around me, "What are all of your names men?" I asked,

"We don't have names, just number designations, we're clones." One of the troopers said.

 _A clone army? Never heard of that one before…_ I thought to myself.

"I won't be able to recognize the differences between you clones, not even with my hel- one second." I cut off

"Tann Rar are you there? I repeat, Tann Rar are you there?" A clone's voice said through my helmet's comlink. "This is Tann Rarr. Who am I speaking to?" I replied "You're speaking to CC-01/425, Clone advisor for Delta squad." CC-01/425 answered my question.

"What can I do for you Advisor?" I asked "It's up to your decision, but if you want to, you can work with Delta squad for their first mission, or you can help the larger scale battle, so, to put this short, you can choose between, Infiltration and assassination, or fight on the front lines, I believe I already know your choice, but it's still a good Idea to ask." He stated. "I'll take the Infiltration and Assassination advisor, it sounds like a better choice to me, because I know how dangerous frontline battles are when there's little to no cover." I stated. "Alright, I'll give you more mission details later, but for now, enjoy your flight, to the best of your ability." Right when the advisor said that, the pilot swerved the ship to evade getting hit by flak shells

I closed the connection and started humming an old Mandalorian hymn

( **Note- The name of this Hymn is "Par Cyare Buir" or "For Beloved Father")**

I started singing the hymn by myself

" _Mhi b'verda Mandalore,_

 _Mhi be a'den aru'e,_

 _Mhi b'verda Mandalore,_

 _Par cyare buir._

At this point the clones joined in singing, which made me surprised. _Who trained them, Mandalorians?_ I wondered

 _Mhi pirur Mandalore,_

 _Gaa'taylir b'vode,_

 _Mhi pirur Mandalore._

 _Par cyare buir."_

I sang the bridge by myself,

" _Akaanir Jetii adenn,_

 _Akaanir darjetii balyc,_

 _Mhi be a'den aru'e,_

 _Par cyare buir."_

For the final verse the clones joined back in.

" _Mhi b'verda Mandalore,_

 _Mhi be a'den aru'e,_

 _Mhi b'verda Mandalore,_

 _Par cyare buir."_

"Wow Tann, and clones, what amazing voices you have." Said Aayla, I turned around, and almost hugged her after hearing her said that, but forced myself to not.

"It's a Mandalorian Hymn, It's too bad that the bridge's lyrics said something about showing no mercy to the Jedi. But other than that, It's a good song in my mind nonetheless." I stated, Beaming slightly under my helmet, because of what she said about my voice.

The gunship slowed to a hover not far above the ground, "Look's like it's your stop Aaylas'ecura, and clones, I've got my own mission somewhere else, And Aayla, take care of yourself, We've already lost 200 Jedi, I don't want to see the Jedi Order go extinct, clones, try to take care of yourselves as well. And clones, Jate jate'kara bal akaanir pirusti." I said, half jokingly

"I'll take care of myself, as long as you take care of yourself, Tann." Aayla joked back.

Once everyone had exited the ship, it had taken off again. "Advisor?" I asked. "I'm here Tann, I'm assuming that you're heading to the target zone now. Tann, Your target is Sun Fac, Poggle the Lesser's advisor, the mission is to find him and eliminate him. CC-01/425 said, "I understand, but one minor detail, What are the names of the squad members I'm working with?" I asked.

"You're working with RC-1138, also known as 'Boss,' RC-1140, also known as 'Fixer,' RC-1207, also known as Sev, and RC-1262, also known as Scorch." The advisor replied.

* * *

 **End of chapter note:**

 **I have many things to say**

 **First, please, if you're going to review, Constructive Criticism, please don't flame because my writing style is terrible, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Second topic at hand, I will have a translations page at the end of each chapter, seeming as this is the first chapter it will be slightly longer.**

 **Third topic, I used several quotes directly from Star Wars Episode 2 and Star Wars Republic Commando, and of course, the disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars or anything related to it, that belongs to Disney.**

 **Fourth topic, I did not make the Mandalorian Hymn, it was made by Richard Whittaker also known as "Sazmando"**

 **Fifth topic, Tann Rar means "Hope, Bold" but I prefer it to be "Bold Hope" but the name doesn't make sense if it's Rar Tann, just my own thoughts on the matter.**

 **Sixth topic, I'd like you to try to answer these four questions.**

 **1) How old is Tann? (hint for this one; younger than 30 but older than 16)**

 **2) What is Tann's Species? Hint for this one; Tann is not human.**

 **3) What colors do you think is on Tann's armor just from reading this chapter? (hint for this is above Translations)**

 **4) What is Tann's gender?**

* * *

 **Hints for Question 3: (3 Colors**

 **Gray = Mourning a Lost Love.**

 **Red = Honoring a Father.**

 **Black = Justice.**

 **Gold = Vengeance.**

 **Green = Duty.**

 **Blue = Reliability.**

 **Orange = A Lust for Life.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **-Sheb; Ass,**

 **-Draar, Gar nayc Ijaa Shab!; "Never, you dishonorable Jerk!"**

 **-Kandosii!; Nice one!, Well done!**

 **-Jate jate'kara bal akaanir pirusti; "Good luck and fight well"**

* * *

 **Translation for the Mandalorian Hymn, Line by line.**

 _ **I am a warrior of Mandalore,**_

 _ **I will show my enemy no mercy,**_

 _ **I am a warrior of Mandalore,**_

 _ **For the love of my father.**_

 _ **I will drink to Mandalore,**_

 _ **I do so with my brothers,**_

 _ **I will drink to Mandalore,**_

 _ **For the love of my father,**_

 _ **Bridge:**_

 _ **I will give the Jedi no mercy,**_

 _ **And none for the Sith either,**_

 _ **I will show my enemy no mercy,**_

 _ **For the love of my father.**_

 _ **I am a warrior of Mandalore,**_

 _ **I will show my enemy no mercy,**_

 _ **I am a warrior of Mandalore,**_

 _ **For the love of my father.**_

* * *

Next up: Chapter 2; Delta Squad, Sun Fac, and The Entrance to the Droid Factory


	2. Chapter 2: Delta Squad and Sun Fac

**This was a hard chapter for me to put together, but, it got finished.**

 **Chapter Posted on: 3-21-2016**

 **Word Count of Chapter: 2,545**

 **Story stats**

 **Views: 12**

 **Follows: 1**

 **Favorites: 1**

 **Chapter 2: Delta squad, and Sun Fac**

* * *

As my flight in the ship continued, Advisor said "Gunship Harken en route" Shortly after, the ship's missiles and guns fired upon something. The doors slammed open, I took the doors opening as my cue to leave the ship, and jumped out, rifle in hands, quickly activating my jetpack to slow my descent to the ground, my head on a swivel the entire descent, to make sure no droids came up behind me. I didn't see any droids, but I did see two heavily armored figures.

"Boss, who is that?" Said one of the two. The other said, "I don't know Six-two, but she does have the armor of a mandalorian, although we may be young, but this is a first for me, a Twi'lek Mandalorian?" Said the other, who has to be Boss. "Boss. Aren't Twi'lek females either slaves, or on their homeworld going about their daily lives?" Said who I believe to be Scorch

"Not this one Scorch, I was born into my Mando'ade clan. My mother left me and my father, but, my father kept me, raised me as a Mandalorian." Scorch and Boss both jumped "I walked up to one of the two armored fellows, This one had gray and orange as his armor colors. "I'm guessing you're RC-1138, or Boss, which means he's RC-1262, or Scorch" I said.

"You, are correct. How do you know our designation numbers and names? More so, what is _YOUR_ name?" Boss asked forcefully. I chuckled at his questions. "My name is Tann Rar, and CC-01/425 gave me your designation numbers." I answered their questions and started moving towards the entrance, but neither moved.

"How do we know we can trust you, so you won't backstab us?" Scorch asked

"De Haat, Ijaa, bal Haa'it, I promise you I won't fire upon you purposefully, unless you fire upon me first. Now, let's go," I said, making an oath to fire upon, or stab them in the back, unless they fired upon me first, heading into the spire.

"Press on in, no more reinforcements are available, Tann is your only extra help, I will monitor your progress out here, and provide you with information when Necessary, Ultimate objective is Sun Fac, but the immediate objective is to Rendezvous with Delta Four-Oh." CC-01/425 said to us.

* * *

I raised my rifle, following behind Boss and Scorch.

Scorch decided to break the silence with a question towards me, "So how many kills do you have cu-" he was cut off by Boss "Stow it Six-Two. She isn't a clone, she most likely doesn't count her kills." Said Boss

"Boss, thank you for stopping Scorch before he called me cute, because I'm a warrior, not a twi'lek slave who has to look her best for her master at all times. And Scorch, I have Five hundred and Sixty-Seven kills on droids, no Geonosians yet, and all of those droid kills were inside that arena of dishonorable killing." I said quite long windedly.

We entered another room, Boss took point, Scorch behind him, and I took up the rear, but I was dragging slightly, I noticed a B1 Battle droid behind Scorch, and punched its head off with my right black and gold gauntlet. "That's what happens if I'm called cute, unless I know the person and I specifically say they can. Which the only person who can say that, was my father." I said in a light, but gruff voice.

We cleared the rest of that room, moving onto the next. In the hallway, I heard a Geonosian screeching and clicking, then a few droids say "Roger, Roger." I stopped the squad before saying "That room has a few more hostiles, toss a flashbang to blind the Geonosians, followed by an EMP to fry the droid's circuits, if that's alright with you, Boss."

"Good idea, normally we would just breach with a single grenade, that one being an EMP, but a double grenade breach and clear, might just work here, no extra shots need to be taken. Let's do it." Delta 38 said. I gripped my flashbang, then threw it into the room, and scorch threw the EMP in, we entered as soon as the screeches of the droids got hit by the EMP grenade. I saw a Geonosian and shot it with my rifle, then strapped my rifle onto my back and pulled my CZX-4 blaster pistol out of its holster on my leg, then switched on the rotation, then peppered the rest of the standing Geonosians who were just recovering from the effects of the flashbang, killing them quickly.

Once the room was cleared, Advisor said "Four-Oh is just beyond that door, I'll tell him to stand back" I moved towards the door and holstered my pistol, pulling my rifle off of my back and started to cut through the door with a steady plasma stream coming out of the barrel of the rifle. I made a large circle to be able to fit myself and the commandos through. After about a minute of me cutting through the door, the circle was complete, so I kicked the hole open, making the slab fall out of its place in the door, onto the floor on the other side of the door. "Alright, Now I'm jealous, not only does she have cooler weapons, armor, and equipment in general, her rifle can cut through doors like a lightsaber." Scorch said, stepping through the hole after myself and Boss.

"Heh, You want to know something Scorch? Cutting through the door like that uses a lot of ammunition, I can't do it more than twice with a single pack of ammunition." I said I looked over at Delta 40, right then he said "Delta Four-Oh linking up with your hud sir, and may I ask, who's the woman?"

Before Boss could answer, I stepped in "Tann Rar, Advisor assigned me to be with you for this assassination mission, but he didn't tell me what exactly I'd be useful for… only thing I can think of is getting rid of his escape routes..."

"Well that door could've been one of the reasons possibly." Four-Oh said.

"Right… the door." I said, and turned back to the slab on the ground and lifted it, trying to get it back into the door, to make it look like nothing happened to it. "Better cover our tracks, if we want to stay hidden" I said, finally getting the slab back into place.

"Let's move, don't want to miss our chance to kill Sun Fac." I stated as I saw Boss moving on himself, quickly catching up to him.

"Hey Forty. Were you the only one in the squad to follow Mandalorian coloring?" I asked, seeming as he mainly focused on the mission at hand unlike Scorch and I haven't seen Sev yet, so how would I know?

"Three-Eight also did, but Six-Two and Oh-Seven didn't." 40 answered.

Boss looked at the door and said. "Fixer, slice open this shield, that terminal should do it." He then pointed at a computer terminal nearby.

"Shield should be down in no time Boss, just give me a minute" Fixer replied

After a minute Fixer said "Hack complete ray shield coming down." Just as Fixer said, the ray shield came down and I took point and went through the threshold blasting two Geonosians and an unlucky battledroid before they could get a hit on me. "For the Two hundred Jedi that died in the arena! I yelled as I ran into the next room, which was full of Geonosians, and held my rifle in one hand, my pistol in the other, both on full auto, peppering all of the Geonosians in the room.

"Doesn't look like she needs our help." Scorch said as he watched me at the doorway.

Once the room was cleared, Scorch, Fixer, and Boss entered the room. "Not what I call discreet, but the room was cleared, somewhat quickly." Boss commented.

"Note to self, Never call Tann Rar cute, or anger her in any way." Scorch muttered quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

" You just did Scorch." I said

"Never again." He corrected himself quickly.

"Good." I said.

"The next room is a hangar, and by activity in there, it seems that they don't know you're there." CC-01/425 said. "Then let's make sure it stays like that." I said, prepping EMP and poison darts in my wrist launchers, right wrist for poison, left for EMP darts.

"Fixer, Slice that door open." Boss said.

I gave my weapons to Boss, "I trust you can hold onto these until the room is cleared?" I asked. "Yes Tann, it shouldn't be a problem." He replied.

The door was sliced and I rolled into the room, snapping a Geonosian's neck before they could notice. I looked up to an alcove above the fighters in the room, and saw two droids and a Geonosian looking away from me, so I shot the two droids with an EMP dart each, and the Geonosian with the poison dart.

* * *

I had cleared the hangar without an alarm being raised and the rest of the squad came in. "We don't want those fighters to be used against us, destroy the Three-Eight." Said Advisor. Boss commanded Scorch to set a charge on the fuelers for the fighters.

"Tann, what's with that blaster pistol of yours? Why is it so bloody large?" Scorch asked.

"Czerka decided to make it that way, I don't actually know why it's so bloody large. But it's a good weapon nonetheless." I replied.

"But where'd you get that? Its model is something I've never seen before. By the way Boss, charge is set and ready to detonate." Scorch asked.

"Probably because it's from the Cold War thousands of years ago when they were mass produced. And before you ask what the model is… It's a CZX-4, also, I got it from my father, and his father before him and his mother before him… and so on." I answered as Boss detonated the charge and said "Stand back Deltas!"

We entered the hallway adjacent to the hangar and the room was pitch black. "It's too dark in here, turning on low light mode." I said, making my HUD change to low light mode so I could see better, noticing a B1 battle droid right in front of me, with its blaster raised. "No you don't" I said as I punched off the head, which went flying into another droid, which lost its legs. "I guess that works, also, I'm glad they're producing more B1s than Supers…" I muttered. We quickly cleared the hallway and entered another hanger.

"Great, another hanger that we need to blow up" I said sarcastically.

"Scorch, place a charge on the fuel tanks blocking our path." Boss said pointing to the target. Scorch quickly placed the charge, declared it was primed and ready to be detonated before getting away from the charge.

Boss detonated the charge, once the charge exploded, the entire room was cleared of enemies due to the explosion of three Geonosian fighters there as well. We quickly ran out of the room into the next hallway.

"Sun Fac is directly below you, and so is RC-1207. By activity in Sun Fac's planning room, it seems like they're ready for you, I must say again, Sun Fac must _**NOT**_ escape." Advisor said.

As the commandos got ready for a rappelling descent down, I was working my way around the spire, by jetpack, looking for any hangars or landing pads that Sun Fac could escape from. _There._ I had thought when I saw a landing pad stretched out with a Geonosian fighter on it, surprisingly without any Geonosians nearby. I had set down on the landing pad, beside the fighter and set a charge. I headed back into the spire. As soon as I was clear of the landing pad, I detonated the charge, muttering "You'd think we have used enough by now.."

I went through the hallways, until I was on the other side of a door which I knew the the room was Sun Fac's planning room. "Boss, I'm in position, ready to start when you are." I said.

"Affirmative, starting operation now." Boss replied. Soon after, I heard glass shattering, and quickly after that, Sun Fac came running straight into my arm left gauntlet, getting knocked out cold. As soon as he was on the floor, I raised my pistol and peppered him with bullets, "A tactic that I hate to use, but it was essential in this mission." I said disgusted.

"Mission complete Deltas, let's clear out the droids that are left." Boss said as he walked through the door "Or… not." He had said once he noticed that there was not a single droid remaining. "Tann, you did this?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "I didn't do it, whoever made EMP grenades did, I just threw them." I joked.

"Advisor, Mission complete, Sun Fac is dead and has over one hundred holes in him." Boss said

"Affirmative, Deltas, You've been reassigned, as you know, Three-Six's squad has been incapacitated, their mission was to disable the droid factory in this sector, you've been reassigned to this task, excluding your twi'lek friend, She's needed on the front lines." Advisor said.

"Advisor, have my ride meet me at these coordinates. There's a good spot to hover here." I said sending the coordinates of the landing pad.

"Affirmative, the gunship is on its way." Advisor said.

"Alright how-" I cut myself off and looked towards the landing pad as a horde of Geonosians started coming to the main entrance, I looked for a way to trap them outside from that entrance. _There._ I thought when I looked up to the roof, I shot a missile at the spot I looked at, causing the roof to cave as I ran out, blocking the entrance from the Geonosians form that side "Change of plans Advisor, the landing pad is covered with Geonosians, and I just blocked off the entrance to it, where's the nearest Forward Command Center I can get to?" I asked.

"Nearest Forward Command Center is Twenty klicks West of your position Tann, think you can make it?" Advisor answered with another question. I chuckled slightly "As long as they don't have large anti-air guns that could lock onto a small target such as me, I can do it, though, at the end of this battle, my jetpack's going to need a good refueling, I'm down a quarter of a tank, but I should be able to make it there." I headed out towards the door that Sun Fac's corpse was near, running as quickly as possible to avoid the Geonosians realization they could get through this way.

 _Damn, too late_ I thought as Geonosians were starting to land on the observation deck. I checked my fuel to see if I could use my flamethrower to take the Geonosians. _Not enough fuel..._ I thought, quickly asking 01/425 for support, "Advisor, can I get a ship here to help clear out these bugs?"

"Negative Tann. You'll have to get through them on your own." 01/425 responded

 _How am I going to do this?_

* * *

 **Wow, that took me a while to complete, and sorry! No murderous Sev in this chapter. maybe later in the story but not right off the bat**

 **Nobody answered the questions, but the answers are as follows**

 **1) 24 Galactic standard years old**

 **2) If it isn't obvious, It's Twi'lek**

 **3) Black, Red, and Gold**

 **4) Female**

 **Translations**

 **De Haat, Ijaa, bal Haa'it: By Truth, Honor, and Vision.**

 **Chapter 3: The Haaranovor Solus**


	3. Short Author's note

I'm sorry for sending a notification for this regarding An update. I have finished writing Chapter 3, after a (more than slight) hiatus. But, there still lies an issue, I do not have internet at the moment and I'm using my phone to post this, when I do get internet availability back, you can trust that I will be updating shortly after. Thank you for reading.

-Starrie


End file.
